Now It's My Turn
by hooked-on-degrassi
Summary: What if Jimmy wasn't the first person Rick got to? What if Emma was?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter One

Emma Nelson, you're a tease

"Why do they do this to me? Why must I be tortured by so many people, in so many ways? Well this is the last straw, I can not take this anymore, I will not let them get away with this, not this time, not any of them…"

Rick's hands begin to shake just slightly as he opened the pad-locked briefcase. A tiny smile came across his lips as his eyes lay on the smooth silver of his father's gun. Taking the weapon, and carefully placing it in his backpack, Rick walked out the front door of his house in the direction of Degrassi, still yellow from the paint.

"Rick! Hey Rick, wait up!" Toby ran up to his mortified friend, wanting to console him. "Radditch has gone supernova. He'll find the guys who did this to you."

"And what, give them detention?" Rick's anger was starting to reveal itself.

"You know, I'm sure Radditch would be cool if you skipped the rest of the day."

"No Toby, today is a day I actually want to be at school." Rick pushed through a very confused Toby and into Degrassi.

Rick walked through the empty halls of Degrassi, possessively clutching his backpack, which held "the answer to all his problems." He rounded a corner and saw Emma, who still had yellow paint on her half-jacket, enter the girls washroom.

"This is my chance, Emma will pay for being such a tease, she must learn not to toy with boys' hearts." Rick muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and followed Emma inside.

Emma didn't even notice someone coming inside; she was too preoccupied with attempting to wash out the pale yellow paint stains off her favorite outfit. No luck, she sighed, and was startled when she heard a voice.

"Having a little trouble there, Emma?"

"Rick, what are you doing in here?" Emma showed a little bit of worry in her eyes, unsure of what he could accomplish.

"You played me Emma, I thought you loved me, but you are nothing but a tease."

"Whatever Rick, I don't need this." Emma rolled her eyes, and went to get passed him.

"Stop right there!" Rick pulled out the shiny weapon, and Emma stopped cold with fear.

"Is that a…a…"

"A, a, A GUN? Yeah Emma, it is."

"Wha-" Emma was cut off by Rick.

"Emma, just shut up you dirty little tease and listen!" Rick was starting to fume, while Emma began to tear up. "Emma, you made a fool out of me. You led me on, made me believe you cared. You didn't, it was just fun to you. Well is it fun now?!"

Rick lifts the gun and points it at Emma, she shakes her head while backing up into a wall. "Well you know what Emma, you lead me on, so now you will get what you deserve, and so will I."

Rick pins Emma against the wall, with the gun at her head, and whispers into her ear, "If you scream, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." Emma stiffened as more tears flowed down her cheeks, this moment reminded her of that night at the hotel with Jordan. She knew what was coming next, and it terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Two

A trail of unwanted kisses

Emma had silent tears flowing down her face as Rick began to kiss her. First the lips, then ear, neck, collarbone.

"Rick...please…"

He just ignored her, ripping off her shirt, so he could continue his trail of kisses down her body. Emma's tears came down faster as he slid his tongue just under Emma's bra, before going back to the kisses. Rick got to her skirt, and slowly began to roll it down, along with her panties.

"Rick please stop, please." Emma was desperate, the tears were pouring down her cheeks, as she felt the cold metal against her head, and the sickly feeling she got after each kiss.

Neither her tears, or pleads to stop seemed to faze him. Rick went on, placing kiss after kiss on her clit, mumbling incoherent words as he did so. Then came the tongue. He slipped it inside her, tasting every inch of her, while she stood there, shocked and sobbing.

When she felt his tongue leave her, she was slightly relieved, but was soon overcome with dread, when he replaced his tongue with two fingers, and went back to the trail of kisses, this time leading up.

"P..p…please Rick, please. Just stop." Emma managed to say through body-shaking sobs.

"Never." He smiled. "Besides, you'll love this next part, I know I will."

Rick removed his exploring fingers, and tasted them. He then went to unbuckle his own pants.

"No…" Emma breathed, as her eyes got wide.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Three

Stolen innocence

Emma broke down even more, and Rick just pecked her on the lips.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Emma's heart was racing faster then ever as her whole, already trebling, body shook violently with intense fear. The sobs just got worse when she saw him take out his member.

"No Rick…please…don't" She was now on the verge of hyperventilating, and Rick just ignored her.

He spread her legs further apart, and guided himself into her, stealing her virginity. Emma cried out from the pain and cringed. Rick quickly covered her mouth and gave a glare, motioning to the gun in his hand.

"Remember our little agreement."

Emma's painful sobs were muffled by Rick's hand, and all she could do was take the pain, and try her best not to scream.

Rick moved the hand from her mouth to grab her waist, so he could move harder in and out of her.

"Rick please, you are hurting me." Emma cringed, as more and more sobs overtook her body.

"You hurt me too."

Rick exploded into her, moving harder and faster with every thrust. Emma was in the most amount of pain she had ever experienced, and still, Rick continued, not ever stopping.

Emma's pain was too much for her, and she was seconds away from blacking out when the door flung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four

Save me

"Oh my God!"

"Get off her!"

Emma heard two voices, but she could not recognize them, all she saw was dark figures, and a dim room, the pain was blinding.

It was Jay and Sean. They heard the faint commotion from the guys' room, and decided to investigate. Sean entered first, pulling Rick off of Emma, into the hallway, and wrestling him to the ground for the gun.

"Emma!"

Jay ran to Emma, and tried to get her to wake up from her semiconscious state. When she did, her tears restarted, and she cried into his chest, clinging onto his hoodie, and he gently rubbed her back, letting her cry into him. He may not have necessarily liked greenpeace, but he wasn't going to stop her.

"Shh..shh..Emma, it'll be ok, he's gone, he's gone." Jay was obviously getting uncomfortable having a pretty much naked girl crying on him.

Just then, the gun went off, and both Sean and Rick fell to the ground. Emma and Jay looked up in horror to watch the scene in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five

Is he ok

"Sean!" Emma cried out as more tears somehow flooded her already drenched eyes.

"Cameron!" Jay shouted at his unmoving best-friend.

All the pain that had just moments ago overwhelmed Emma had completely disappeared. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't pry her eyes from the love of her life. The tension quickly filled the room, as time had seemed to come to a screeching halt. The silence was too much for Jay, who was first to overcome the shock.

"Somebody move!"

A slight rustle came from the two seemingly lifeless boys, and Jay held his breath as he waited their fate, completely forgetting the girl clinging to him.

"Cameron?" Jay hoped to God that it was his best-friend causing the stir, and not the psycho with a gun.

Before his question could be answered, there was a flooding sound of many footsteps, then the flash of men in dark blue, completely separating them.

"Wait. No! What's happening?" Emma finally let out that breath, only to be answered by chaos. One of the men draped a blanket over her and led her into an empty classroom. She tried to catch a glimpse of her saviors, but there was no hope.

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Where is he, is he ok?"

"Who?"

"Sean, Sean Cameron, is he alright?"

"Ma'am, I don't know anything, I just need to know what happened."

"I…I just…"Emma broke off into more uncontrollable sobs, and passed out, waking up in a very bright, very white, room. The hospital.

"Emma?" A voice asked as her eyes opened. It was her mother, whose eyes were red and swollen.

"Mom? Wha…where's…where is he? Is he ok?"

"Who Emma?"

"Sean…" Emma barely managed to say his name in a whisper, but it didn't matter, Spike already knew.

"Emma, the police need to talk to you, they…they're waiting outside…" Spike drifted off, looking away.

"Mom, where is he?" This time Emma's voice was audible and firm.

"They say they need to know-"

"Where is he?!" More tears tried to resurface themselves, but Emma would not let them. "Please mom, tell me."

"Emma, I'm sorry, but…"

"But?" Emma's heart dropped, and once again, she could no longer feel anything, she dreaded her mother's next words.

"Emma, Sean, he…" Spike turned away. "he didn't make it."

"No." It was all she could manage to say. Hearing those words, it was so, so unreal. He couldn't be dead, not him, not Sean. She loved him too much for him to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six

This can't be happening

Two days later was Sean's funeral. Emma had yet to shed one tear since she heard those words. It wasn't true; Sean Cameron cannot, and is not dead. This is all a dream, no; a nightmare, and she will wake up at any moment. She will wake up and go confess her love for Sean, she will ask for forgiveness, and beg for him to take her back.

But sadly, this was no dream. Sean was dead, and Emma just couldn't bring herself to face the truth. She couldn't believe that Sean was gone, and she never got to tell him her true feelings, or even say goodbye.

Emma half-heartedly sat down in a pew in the overcrowded chapel. The ceremony in honor of Sean Hope Cameron had begun, and slowly dragged on. Random tears were shed, and every now and then a sob would be heard. Then came the viewing of the body. Everyone's last chance to say goodbye. Emma's feet dragged her to the casket, and slowly, she looked in. There he was, looking so peacefully, as if he was asleep. Emma was quite unemotional and robotic at this point, but then she saw it. The little hole in his head where the bullet hit. That's when it dawned on her. Sean Cameron was no longer alive. He was dead, and she could never see him again. She quickly turned on her heel and rushed out. She got to her window, and climbed in, flopping on to her bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven

With you

"_Emma."_

_Emma looked up from her bed to see the one person she loved and needed the most standing in front of her._

"_Sean? What are you doing here? You can't be, you're…" Emma drifted as she looked down._

"_Dead? I know, but I had to see you, one last time."_

"_Sean, I…I love you."_

"_I know you do Emma, and I love you too, so much. I needed you to know that."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_This isn't your fault Em, don't be."_

"_Yes it is, but that's beside the point." She looks away for a second, then into his eyes. "I'm sorry for last year, I tried to hate you, I thought it would be…"_

"_Easier. I know, I did the same thing. Pretending to hate you, dating other girls, it was all just a giant mask to conceal my real feelings for you Emma."_

"_Sean, why'd you have to leave me?! I love you so much! If only…if only I hadn't been so stubborn. We could have worked things out. We could be together, and Rick…he wouldn't have done…" Emma broke off into sobs, and Sean sat down on the bed next to her, letting her cry on his shoulder._

"_You think you were the only one who was stubborn? Emma, I am the king of pride." Emma looked up at him._

"_He took you away from me."_

"_I know…and I'm sorry, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I have to go." Emma's face grew pale, and she rose quickly to protest._

"_What? No! You just got here, and you're leaving me again?!" Emma began to cry again._

"_I'm sorry Emma, but it's just my time."_

"_No! Sean come back! Sean! I love you!"_

Emma awoke with a start. She looked over at her mirror, and saw the picture staring back at her. It was of her and Sean, on their first date. She picked up the photograph and gently stroked his face, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't live without Sean. She knew what she had to do.

Emma sprinted to the cemetery, and stopped at his grave.

Sean Hope Cameron 1988-2004 

"I love you, Sean," Emma tenderly laid down the picture, and stroked the headstone. "and I'm coming to be with you."

With that, Emma raced out of the cemetery and into the street, smiling at the oncoming headlights beaming from an 18-wheeler truck.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so, I've been reading a lot of Rick fan fics lately, and this one just sort of popped into my head.

**It takes place during Time Stands Still part 2. The paint and feathers thing has just happened, along with being rejected by Emma. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight

Together

It was white and hazy. Emma looked around for a moment, and saw a very familiar figure coming towards her.

"Emma Nelson." The figure said, shaking its head.

"Sean." Emma said with relief, love, and joy all at once.

Emma ran to him, and he received her welcomingly in his arms, spinning her around a few times before gently placing her back on the ground.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Emma smiled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss that made up for all time lost.

The End.


End file.
